


Looking Glass

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: Complete Collection of Shadowgast [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Caduceus Clay, F/F, Freedom, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Master/Slave, Prison, Snow White Elements, Trent Ikithon Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: 'Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand. Sag mir Wissen, das ich suche,'Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Show me what I'm looking forCaleb has been trapped in the mirror for centuries, access to endless knowledge. For most of his existence as the mirror, he has served Ikithon a powerful sorcerer who took over the Dwendalian Empire years ago. The very same one who trapped him here in the first place.One day a bunch of new faces appears in Caleb's mirror window. Ikithon has been defeated.Essek Theyless curious about the mirror works to find out its secrets and when he does he works to free the mysterious man trapped inside





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the looking glass, I did go  
> In the looking glass is all I know  
> In the looking glass, I did grow  
> In the looking glass, I go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All poems at the beginning of chapters are created by me unless stated otherwise
> 
> Trigger warning: Child abuse.  
> Caleb is drugged by Ikithon and a spell is performed on him without his consent.  
> Ikithon being a dick 24/7  
> abuse of power

Bren was ten years old when the King's personal sorcerer came to his town, looking for apprentices. Each child who had shown proficiency in the arcane arts had the chance to impress him with their magic. Bren had impressed him very much. He and two others from his village. They trained underneath him. Master Ikithon was harsh and cruel. Failure was not tolerated, it was punished. They were allowed to return to their families in the summer each year. When Bren was thirteen years old just before he was set to come back home he got word that his parents had died in a terrible fire that had reduced his childhood home to ashes. He stayed with Ikithon that summer.

That was the summer that Ikithon sunk his hooks deeper into Bren. Controlling the teenage boy, to the point that when Astrid and Eodwulf returned they did not recognize Bren. He was a completely different person, he had scars that he didn't before and when they asked him about them he said that he did it to himself. They knew it was bullshit but didn't press further. Trent Ikithon had the king around his finger and had to much pull that no one would listen to kids who had come from a nowhere unimportant little village. And Bren's mental state was already fragile with the sudden death of his parents. They didn't want to upset him or be killed by Ikithon for stepping out of line. Astrid was convinced Ikithon had done something to Bren's parents.

She was even more convinced when Eodwulf's parents died the next year too when they were all fourteen years of age. Someone had tried to rob them and ended up slitting their throats. Eodwulf stayed with Ikithon and Bren. She hoped that having the support would help her friend but no such luck. Eodwulf said he rarely saw Bren. Bren was busy running errands for Ikithon and Eodwulf had his own chores to be done. In fact, it had gotten worse, than before, Bren was thinner than before to the point that Astrid would call him a twig.  He had always been thin but never to this extent. He was forgetting to eat. He was forgetting to take care of himself because he was too busy doing everything Ikithon asked of him.

The next summer her parents died mysteriously. She also came to live with Ikithon. She had a feeling that Ikithon had killed her parents. She only really saw Bren in the mornings and evenings. He was kept busy by Ikithon. She caught him in the bathroom, cleaning up his injuries. She was horrified at what she saw. She asked what had happened, he told her he had done it to himself. But she knew that was a lie, knowing she couldn't really do anything about it she helped him clean up the injuries instead. And she kept a watchful eye on him making sure he ate. Making sure that he didn’t starve to death. 

__________ 

Now young adults the three lived together. Astrid and Eodwulf had gotten married, and had a daughter. Bren was her uncle, he enjoyed watching her and playing with her. It had been a few years since they had all left Ikithon’s home to make a life for themselves. Bren still worked with him, but he wasn’t under the same kinds of stress. Bren had received summons, he took Mica with him. He was babysitting her after all.  

"You called for me Master Ikithon?" Bren said standing in Ikithon's office, mica in his arms. She was starting at Ikithon with wide curious eyes. 

"Yes. Yes. I need your help," he said "Recently a magic mirror has fallen into my ownership. I would appreciate if you helped me figure out its secrets,"

"Of course," he said. “When would you like me to come by?”

”Come tonight to my office, and we will begin work, I still need to prepare some stuff,” Bren nodded, he left taking Mica home. 

Later that Night Bren met up with Ikithon, who handed him a cup of tea.

"We need to cleanse ourselves before we can begin," he said drinking his own tea. Bren drank from his own, it tasted strange. There was a hint of unfamiliar bitterness beneath the sweetness. His body felt heavy, and he felt disoriented. The cup of tea dropping from his hand and shattering on impact with the floor. Ikithon caught Bren before he fell and lowered him to the floor. Bren felt like he was not in control of his own body.

He tried speaking but it didn't sound coherent to him

"Shhh. Shhh. It's going to be just fine," Ikithon said, stroking Bren's hair. "It's alright, You know I would never hurt you, my son," Those were the last words before Bren was completely pulled into the darkness.

 Bren’s eyes fluttered open, he still couldn't move his body. His eyes looked around the room. He was able to with great difficulty tilt his head back a bit. He saw the mirror, he saw himself in the mirror. He had strange symbols painted on his face. He saw similar symbols painted on his arms. He was in the middle of a summoning circle. He saw Ikithion approach.

" Spieglein, spieglein an der, Wand. Ich biete dir eine unwillige Seele an, " Ikithon said performing the spell. Gold light came out of his hands. The symbols painted onto Bren started to glow, burning him.

He cried out as his body tensed in pain.

"Spieglein, spieglein an der, Wand. Ich biete dir eine unwillige Seele an," he repeated again. "Nimm diese Seele als Bezahlug für endlosesWissen," he said the next part of the spell. Repeating it again.

When the pain and the light faded, Bren found himself in control of his body again. He was in a different room now. Lighting shining from only one source. He stood up and looked at it. Ikithon was standing there. "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand. Sag mir Wissen, das ich suche," his voice echoed throughout the chamber. The symbols on Bren glowed again. Whatever had been used to paint them onto Bren was gone. Leaving behind scars, the symbols had been permanently burned into his skin. He appeared to Ikithon.

"What did you do to me?" he asked

"The mirror requires a soul to work. You were the perfect candidate. So loyal to me. So trusting," he smiled. "And now you will serve me for eternity,"

"Let me out!" Bren banged on the glass. Trying to break free. But nothing worked. "Please,"

"Now, now mirror," Ikithon said "I don't want to have to hurt you," he said. "Tell me how I can become king," he said. Bren didn't know how to give him what he wanted. A soft glowing orb floated its way over to him. Bren took it in his hands. He saw the path Ikithon would need to take to become King.

Bren told him what he had to do. Ikithon draped a cloth over the mirror, leaving Bren in the dark. Frumpkin his familiar rubbed himself against Bren's legs.

"At least I am not alone," he said sitting down.

 

Years and years went by Ikithon used Mirror for whatever he wanted. He gained the knowledge of how to become immortal. Mirror found that he could not lie to Ikithon. He was left in the dark most days, and his only source of light was when Ikithon needed something. Mirror didn’t bother to count the infinite number of dimly glowing orbs.

Eventually, Mirror learned how to make this place comfier. Ikithon had found out how to hurt Mirror. He could inflict pain on him if he had to wait too long or when he was unhappy with the answers he received. Mirror sat there and counted the stones on the inside of the room. His prison. He already knew that Ikithon had faked Mirror's death. His friends thought him dead, he would never see Astrid or Eodwulf or little Mica again.

 

They thought he had died killed by a Krynn soldier. He knew when they died. Dying in the ongoing war with the Krynn Dynasty their daughter an orphan of war, she grew to be a powerful sorcerer herself before she too was killed.

Mirror lost track of time, he had no idea how long he had been in the mirror. It could be any length of time with Ikithon being Immortal. He eventually forgot his own name. No one was there to remind him of it and Ikithon only referred to him as Mirror or Slave. Immortality had a steep price for both men. For Mirror, it was being trapped in a prison he could not leave. For Ikithon he had to consume the blood of innocent youth to keep himself alive. In a way, he was a vampire, but it was very specific. He couldn't just kill anyone. Mirror listened to the screams of the people killed by Ikithon. He spent most days looking at the orbs. The past and the many possible futures. He remembered everything he learned. He knew almost everything, except the specifics of his curse. 

Mirror had been in this place for so long that he had forgotten his own name. On the plus side, he had access to endless knowledge, but that came with a price. He didn't need sleep, or food here. He had been here so long he forgot what food tasted like. It was dark, the orbs his only light source but they didn't provide much light. It was always dark until he was needed. The mirror itself was full length, oval shaped, framed in gold. An inscription on the top, the inscription once spoken allowed the speaker access to him. Access to the knowledge that they wanted. Any knowledge that they wanted. He had watched his master be taken down by hunters locked away in a casket sealed up tightly. Left to rot in there, since they didn’t have any other way to contain him. 

The mirror and the casket sat there for years and years and years. Mirror read one of the books he had here, there was a huge amount. Just like there was with the orbs. He got lost in the pages, lost in the tales of heroes and villains. Maybe one day someone would find him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment and kudos. Feed the plot kitties.
> 
> Translations  
> Spieglein, spieglein an der, Wand. Ich biete dir eine unwillige Seele an - Mirror Mirror on the wall. I offer you an unwilling soul,  
> Nimm diese Seele als Bezahlug für endloses Wissen, - Take this soul as a payment for endless knowledge,  
> Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand. Sag mir Wissen, das ich suche, - Mirror Mirror on the wall. Tell me what I'm looking for,


	2. Chapter 2

The next time light shown in the mirror, a new face was looking back at Mirror. Only they couldn't see him. Not unless he was summoned and only with the specific phrase inscribed on the frame of the mirror in a langue that few actually knew anymore, only historians. The face belonged to a drow, dark grey skin with violet blue eyes. He had short white hair that was brushed to the right side, his pointed ears had a few piercings. He was dressed in a jeans, a pale blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dark brown vest, a silver scarf wrapped around his neck, thick black framed glasses, and sneakers. He also had braces on both his legs, and was using crutches to support himself. Mirror stood up and walked over looking at him closer. A blue tiefling joined him. She was wearing a green skirt and a pink sweater with a dog on it that said “ **Bork**!” She wore black wedges, she had violet eyes and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with paint brushes sticking out of it. She had a bunch of ear piercings, a nose ring, and little jewelry to decorate her horns. 

"Essek, What's this?" she asked

"Oh hey Jester, it’s a mirror of some kind," Essek said running his hand along the edge. His fingers grazed the inscription.

 “It's super pretty," she said. The mirror buzzed at Essek's fingers. It was filled with magic, it was powerful. He could sense just how powerful it was. But he had no fucking idea what it did.

"Yes it was from the dwelian empire during the reign of Ikithon," he said pulling his hand away, he had not felt that kind of power before. “It's magical. actually, that's not the right words. It's radiating with magic," he said. 

“It was rumored that this is how King Ikithon spied in his enemies,” a new voice said, a new person emerged. A half orc, he had a similar hair cut to Essek. His hair was black save for a single white streak. He was wearing jeans, sneakers and a short sleeved t-shirt with the symbol of an eye being consumed by a flower with the words Wild Eyes. 

 "Yes," Essek said "Let's be careful with it though we do not want to damage it, professor Leylas would have my head if it was damaged, Yasha. Reani. Could you guys help me move this to the library?” He asked placing a drape back over the mirror. Mirror plopped back down on his bed and closed his eyes. Thinking back over to the people he had just seen. Frumpkin was curled up in his stomach. Mirror pet him, stroking his soft fur. The cat purred happily. 

 

Mirror got a better look around, His mirror had been placed in a library with a beautiful bright mural of flowers. He placed his hand on the glass looking at the painting. It was beautiful, he hadn’t never seen those types of flowers before, they were so yellow and vibrant. He pulled away when he heard voices even if they couldn't see him, he had no idea where he waWho his new master or masters were. He saw Essek Theyless and a tall firbolg standing in front of the mirror. The firbolg was thin, he had grey fur and a pink mohawk, his hair fell done one side. He handed Essek a cup of tea. Who gladly took it from him. 

“You should have a seat, you’ve been on your feet all day,” he said pullling up a chair for Essek to sit in. Essek sat down. 

“Thank you,” he said 

"Okay so I asked the Traveler if he knows what those words mean and he said its zemnian," Jester said, skipping up to them. Two people followed behind her. A human woman, dressed in black skinny jeans, a button up blouse with rainbow suspenders. She had brown skin and another tiefling. This one had purple skin. They had tattoos all over. They were wearing black heal boots, ripped jeans and a shirt that was loose on them. Half way buttoned. 

"Zemnian?" Essek says

“Yes,” the purple tiefling says. Mirror thought their name was Molly but he couldn’t be sure the name Lucien also came up. But currently it was Molly.

"I see and what does it say?"

"He didn't say, but he did tell me how to say it," she said "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand. Sag mir Wissen, das ich suche," she spoke the words.

"Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand. Sag mir Wissen, das ich suche?" Essek repeated. Mirror's scars glowed and their voices echoed. Their reflection vanished replaced with Mirror.

"Hallo," he said "what knowledge do you seek masters?" he asked. Everyone looked shocked to see him there. 

"Who are you?" Jester asked

"I am Mirror," he said

"Mirror is not a name," Jester said

"How did you get in there?" The human woman Mirror believed her name was Beau, asked

"I do not have a name," Mirror said, "Or well I do not remember my name, it has been so long." he looked over at the other human. "Many years ago, I was King Ikithon's apprentice back before he was king. He put me in here. The mirror...I require a soul to work," he said. "I have access to all knowledge. Ask and you will know,"

"Mirror is not a name!" Jester protested "Its an object, You need a name." Mirror sighed, he picked a name, from one of the many books he had read.

"If it means so much to you then call me Caleb," he said.

"Hi Cay-leb," she said

"Hello Mistress Jester," Caleb said

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything,"

"Did...Did Ikithon have your permission before he did that to you?" Essek asked. "Did you want this?" Caleb tried to say yes but he couldn't lie. Trying to lie caused him pain.

"No," he said "No I never wanted this,"

"Then why did he do this to you?" Beau asked.

“Because I am his loyal servant," Caleb said.

"But he was so mean to you," Jester said "How do we free you?"

"You do not," Caleb said "Someone would have to take my place,"

"I'm sure you could find someone," Molly said

"No, you misunderstand master Mollymauk," Caleb said “or do you prefer mistress or something else? I am unfamiliar with your customs,”

”I would prefer to be called Molly,” they said. 

"what do you mean?" Essek asked

“The soul has to be unwilling Master Essek," he said "I will not do that to someone else,"

"Well then We will find a way so that you can be able to come and go from the mirror then," Jester said, "How do we do that?"

"One moment," Caleb said and he disappeared. The others shared glances at each other. 

 "You know Essek," Molly said "He's kind of cute,"

"I mean I guess," he said.

"Just your type too," Jester added, she smiled, Caleb reappeared, he had an book in his hands.

"This is the information you need," he said "Just reach your hand out and I can place it into your hands," he said. Jester held her hand out, Caleb placed the book through the mirror, it landed in Jester's hands.

"Neat trick, Does it work the other way around?"

"I believe so," he said

"Cool I am gonna give you some pastries then you must be so hungry,"

"I'm not,"

"How?" Essek asked "Don't need food or water," he said

"I mean I do sleep but I don't need it. It is..." he paused "my only escape,"

"Sounds lonely and not that fun," Jester said

"It does sound lonely," Caduceus added

"It can get lonely sometimes," Caleb said "I have my familiar with me,"

"we will help to set you free," Jester said "I promise," Caleb knows there is a possibility that she will not be able to keep her promise to him. But there is a small change it could work. They asked him more questions, they answer his questions. It has been a very long time for Caleb. And even though he could just look through the orbs and books he simply doesn’t want to, he likes listening to them all talk. 


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb spends a lot of time with each of the group of people who found his mirror. They introduce him to the Traveler and Professor Leylas Krynn. The Traveler was another professor. He works with Essek and the others to break Caleb’s curse. Professor Krynn asked him questions about Ikithon’s reign.

“Master Ikithon was cruel. He hated your people,” Caleb said. 

“Did you?” She asked. “Hate my people?”

”no, I have always found your culture to be beautiful. Even when I trained under him,” he said. 

“What was Ikithon like behind closed doors?”

“Cruel. He tortured people. Played with the people he fed off of. He could only feed off of the innocent,” 

“he tortured you?” She asked 

“when I didn’t do what he wanted,” he said “or if I was too slow,” 

“how did he do that?”

”this mark,” Caleb said showing her then circular brand on his neck. “It does two things, allows him to hurt me and keeps me from lying,”

”you can’t lie?”

”yes ma’am,” 

“What happens if you try to lie?”

”the mark burns me,” he said. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said. 

“What did you do with Ikithon’s body?” Caleb asks 

“its in the vault under lock and key. How do we destroy him?” Leylas asks 

“I am deeply afraid I cannot help you,” he said. “I am restricted from that information,” Caleb said. 

“Why?”

”He made sure that I couldn’t access it. I am sorry but I cannot help you,” he said. “I wish could,”

”you have no loyalty to him?”

”not anymore,” Caleb said. “I watched him kill countless innocents for power. He killed my parents. My friends.” He said “he broke my trust,” he said. 

“How long were you alone?” 

“What?”

”How long were you alone after those hunters staked Ikithon,” 

“I don’t know, I don’t have a concept of time,” he said. 

“Really?”

”anything else you want to know?” 

“No, that’s it,” she said. Leaving to go teach her next class. Essek and Jester came over with the Traveler. 

“Okay Cayleb we think we found a way to get you out,” jester said. 

“We are hopefully it will work,” Essek said. 

“It should,” the traveler said. They started the ritual to try and free Caleb. Jester painted some symbols on the mirror. Caleb wasn’t so sure it was going to work. Jester spoke the words she thought would free him. The mirror realm started to shake and the symbols glowed. The mirror started to crack. 

“Stop!” Essek yelled. “The mirror is breaking!” Jester stopped and looked up from the book. 

“Oh no,” jester said “Caleb are you ok?” 

“Ja I'm fine,” he said. 

“I’m sorry,” Jester said. “What...what’s gonna happen if the mirror breaks,” she asked 

“I’ll be alone,” Caleb said “trapped forever here.....in the dark,” he said. “Master Ikithon constantly threatened to smash the glass,” he said. 

“We won’t let that happened,” Essek said. “I promise,” 

“you can’t keep your promise,”

”it’s suppose to make you feel better,” Essek said. 

“Okay,” Caleb said “thanks. I guess,” he said. 

“I’m sorry Cayleb,” jester said “I didn’t mean to crack your mirror,” 

“you didn’t know,” 

“I need to do a little more research,” the traveler said “before we try again. You said the realm isn’t tied 

to the mirror,”

”yes. The mirror is just a portal into this realm?”

”ja, I can actually get you information on that if you want,”

”no it’s alright,” he said disappearing in a flash.

”you wanna play chess?” Essek asked 

“sure,” Caleb said smiling “I love kicking your ass,”

”I’m gonna Leave you two love birds alone,” jester said leaving. 

“Love birds?”

”two people who are in love,”

”oh,” Caleb said 

“But we aren’t,” he said 

“but do you want to be?” 

“I... think you are cute, and smart...”

”thanks,” Caleb smiled. 

“Okay, lets just play chess,” Essek said setting up the chess pieces. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb was hanging out with Nott, she had quickly become his closest friend. She was making him a button necklace. Jester came busting through the doors, Yasha was in tow carrying Essek on her back. Beau, Fjord, and Cad following behind. 

“Ok Cayleb! Nott! We figured it out!” 

“Yeah. She came barging into my room,” Essek said. “And then explained it all,” he said. “So you ready to try it?” 

“The worst that could happen is my mirror breaks,” he said “you could try and summon this dimension through another one. But I guess that could fail and I am trapped here forever,”

”oh don’t worry. We got a really good wizard too do the spell,” jester said. “We just have to wait for her.”

”oh, who is it?”

”her name is Allura,” jester said. Allura walks in, she walks right up to the mirror.

”I have heard the legends but to actually see the mirror,” she said. “You are Caleb I assume?”

”yes ma’am,” he said. Allura place her hands on the mirror, and started to say something that only Caleb could understand. Caleb placed his hands over hers and started to chant the same thing she was. The Inscription in the mirror glowed as did the scars. Caleb felt Allura’s hands. Their fingers intertwined, she pulled him from the mirror. He could actually feel her. It had been so long since he had actually touched another person. Jester hugged them.

”it worked!” She explained. Caleb smiled

”thank you, thank you!” He said.

”not a problem,” allura said. Caleb went over to the window looking out of it. It was beautiful outside. He smiled even more, he was finally free. 

”okay so now what?” Jester asked 

“we can show him around,” Essek said. Nott handed Caleb the necklace. 

”for you,”

”Danke you my friend,” he said. 

________

in the vault something stirred, the stake had nearly rotted away. Ikithon pulled it out of his chest. He felt weak but he could change that. He got out of the coffin, he went after the guard that was there. Feeding off of him, he could taste the innocence. He ended up killing the young man. 

 

___________

caleb straightened up. his smile disappeared.

”caleb?” Nott said 

“he’s awake,” 

“who is?” Essek asked 

“my master,” Caleb replied 


End file.
